hera
by teamleo500050
Summary: Annabeth wakes up at Hogwarts and doesn't know who she is.
1. who am i

**_hello, tis teamleo500050 here and This is my best fan fic ever, Annabeth, the disclaimer_**

**_annabeth-teamleo500050 does not own me and my friends therefore cannot _****_map us act like idiots._**

**_me-you under estimate me *thinks* stand on your hands_**

**_annabeth-*does*_**

**_me- see?_**

**_annabeth-I really hate you_**

**_me-*grins evilly* BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

_Annabeth_

I awoke in a passenger compartment with two kids my age and three Teens that looked about 14. The teen girl next to me said "Your smart, what's your name, Hun?"

"Annabeth."

"Well, I hope your in my house!"

"House?"

"Well, at Hogwarts, there are 4 houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"How do you know what house you're in?"

"You're sorted. The Gryffindors are brave. Ravenclaws are smart. Hufflepuffs are loyal. and Slytherins are cunning and all turn into dark wizards."

"Well, I hope to go into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but mostly Gryffindor. And I think better Hufflepuff than Slytherin. What house are you?"

"Gryffindor."

"I want to be in your houses."

"You should be in Gryffindor."

"what exactly is Hogwarts?"

"Its a school for witches and wizards. Not much to it, really."

"oh." I really didn't believe in wizards, but I went along with it.

There was something cold against my arm. I cautiously pulled up my sleeve and saw that I had a bronze dagger strapped to my arm! I immediately Knew that Luke had given it to me. Who is Luke, you ask? I don't really know either, but his name gives me a warm feeling, like he's my father, or my boyfriend. Anyway it doesn't matter.

An older woman with a trolley came buy and asked if we wanted anything off the trolley. A nice boy named Harry bought us all candy. small things that tasted like pumpkin pie. Jelly beans with literally every flavor! chocolate frogs that literally jumped and 1000 other amazing sweets! We snaked all the way to Hogwarts. When we got there Hermione and the other two teens went to sit in some carts that pulled themselves! Ok, that was weird. A 7 foot tall man with long tangled hair and a curly black beard called all the 11 year olds over to a lake with several row boats. the boy and the girl who had been in the train compartment I woke up in (Jason and Phobe) and I climbed into the nearest boat and looked across the lake and caught my breath.

The most amazing building ever stood across the lake. It was perfect right down to the window shape! It was a beautiful medieval style castle.

I grabbed the paddle and sped across the lake as fast as I could

We were directed into a small room and the bearded man went to a door and rapped on it. A stern looking woman with salt and pepper hair, pierced lips, and a emerald witch get up walked in.

**"Welcomed to Hogwarts." she said.**


	2. Sorting

**_Me-I want to thank my reviewer riverholly13086! review please_**

**_Percy-can I do the disclaimer_**

**_Clarisse-no Prissy, It's my turn to do the disclaimer_**

**_me-There aren't turns and neither of you are in my story!_**

**_Hermione-I'm in the story_**

**_me-Hermione, the disclaimer_**

**_Clarisse & Percy-*attack Hermione*_**

**_me-Own these characters I do not_**

**_Harry-wrong story_**

**_me-no one cares_**

Annabeth

I walked into a room that could've fit 9 regular size houses! Amazing architecture! The white stone was the perfect match for this room! The ceiling was...where was the ceiling?! it looked like the sky! It was beautiful!

The woman called Professor McGonagall took a hat out and placed it on the stool. A rip at the base of the hat opened. It began to sing!

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of of nobel school

Thought they'd never be parted:

United by a common goal

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream

that they might someday be divided

For where there anywhere schuh good friends

as Slytherin and Gryffindor

unless it was the second pair

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

So how could it have gone so wrong

How could such friendships fail

Why I was there so I can tell

the whole sad sorry tale

said Slytherin

"We'll teach just those whose ancestry is the purest"

Said Ravenclaw

"We'll teach those whose intelligence is the surest"

Said Gryffindor

"We'll teach those with brave deeds in their name."

Said Hufflepuff

"We'll take them all and treat them just the same."

These differences caused a little strife

When they first came to light

For each of the four founder had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted so

For instance Slytherin took those of purest of blood

And those of sharpest mind where

Taken in by Ravenclaw

And the Daring went to Gryffindor

and the loyal

Where taught by Hufflepuff

And this is how things were

For several happy years.

At this point I tuned the hat out. It is a ranter, that hat! And I was board of its rhythmic rant!

I began to pay attention when professor McGonagall called out a name. "Abocrombie, Euan" A short boy hopped up on the stool. He looked terrified. The hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" and I jumped. It was so loud! Phoebe went to Gryffindor. I was called!

When the hat fell over my eyes a small voice whispered stuff about me. most of it I couldn't understand. I guess I would have had to remember something.

**The hat put me in Gryffindor and I went to sit with Hermione.**


	3. read! !

_**Me-Hi! Sorry if I don't update **_**_of a wile! busy summer._**

**_Percy-training at camp_**

**_Me-If only that were true. Excuse the long spaces of time between updates_**

**_Hermione-keep reading!(summer reading!Ya)_**

**_Me-don't forget to review._**

**_Phoebe-We want to know how awesome we are!_**


	4. Spit wads!

_**Me-Hi! I'm sorry it's been a wile**_

_**Hermione-us characters don't like to be put on hold**_

**_Percy-of corse I'm only in her 5 other stories_**

**_Rachel-I'm not in any of her stories_**

**_me-you can do the disclaimer Rachel_**

**_clarisse-*attack Rachel*_**

**_percy-*attack hermione*_**

**_Harry-i'll do the disclaimer then_**

**_travis and conner-oh no you won't_**

**_harry-who are you_**

**_fred and george-the us of pjo_**

**_harry-oh no_**

**_leo-oh yes *net made of gold drops on harry. leo fred george travis and conner exchange high fives*_**

**_travis-she doesn't own us_**

**_conner-though it would be fun if she did_**

**_me-thank you_**

**_george-we'd be to prank people a lot more often_**

**_fred-that'd be awesome_**

**_leo-should someone stop that_ fight**

Phoebe, Hermione, and I walked down the stairs to the girls dormitory and passed a bulletin board with one poster on it. The poster said:

**_Gallons of Gallions!  
_**Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra cash?

* * *

contact Fred and George Weasley  
Gryffindor common room for simple part time virtually painless jobs

{Jobs must be undertaken at applicant's own risk}

Hermione ripped down the poster and said "Pretend you never saw that."

"Who are Fred and George?" I asked.

"Ron's good for nothing older brothers. They are always causing trouble for us. What's your schedule?"

"Potions with Slytherin then Defense against the dark arts with Ravenclaw."

"Slytherins are mostly dark wizards, don't make too many enemies. Sit next to Jason in Dark Arts and in the front. Cause trouble. Got it?"

Phoebe stuffed a wad of paper into her mouth and said "You got it."

"I think she meant to contradict Umbridge." I told her. Phoebe looked crest fallen, but she zeroed in on a trash can on the other side of the common room, and spit. The spit ball whistled past a second year's ear and into the garbage can with surprising accuracy. She skiped out of the common room. Hermione and I frowned at each other. I followed Phoebe out of the common room.


	5. Debate club!

_**all of you readers, this is a response to an anonymous **_**_review, unless you are Fast Frank skip this Stylistic failure: "two kids my age" - We do know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are 14 or 15 you must be 11 to go to Hogwarts and 1st PJO book=2005 6th HP book=2005, Annabeth doesn't know Percy yet either, do the math. _****_First believability fail: "Your smart, what's your name, Hun?" Hera gives people realistic but false memories of the person. Hermione probably thought she was having a conversation with Annabeth before she woke up on the train.  
Second believability fail: Harry and Ron would be completely ignorant as usual. Most students come to Hogwarts with many questions. Hermione probably suspects but plays it by ear to be sure before acting on the suspicion.  
Third believability fail: No memory, strange situation, no panic, she doesn't even think to ask Hagid or McGonagall for help. Annabeth is a strategist. She will analyze the situation before making any decisions.  
4th believability fail: You have a point Start reading here!_**

_**Hermione: She doesn't own us*Runs from hurricane***_

I stood over a pot mixing ash winder egg, peppermint, and crushed rose thorns. My potion was clear. To my right blue smoke rose from Phoebe's pot of silver liquid. Euan Abocrombie's luck wasn't much better. His potion was pink. I smirked and added some powdered moon stone.

I sat in the front of the room with Phoebe as Hermione had instructed. Jason, seeing familiar faces sat in the front with us. Umbridge walked in. We all took our wands out. The Professor faced the class and said. "Put your wands away." I remembered what Hermione said: _cause trouble._ I raised my hand. Umbridge saw "Yes Ms. Chase?"

"I'm sorry, professor, but won't we be learning spells and other magical defense methods that would require the use of wands." I enquired.

"The theory should be sufficient to passing your examinations, which is, after all, what school is all about. Now, incase you didn't catch m-"

"Professor," Jason blurted "I came to this class to learn, not to read theory!"

"Mr. Grace, I kindly ask you to raise your hand when you speak in my class!"

"He has a point though." Phoebe smacked her gum "I don't want to sit here and read long, boring books about spells needed to kill monsters and evil wizards I want to actually cast the spells, to learn how to protect ourselves against what's out there." The girl had guts, I'll give her that.

Umbridge was shocked. When she recovered she said "what would possibly want to harm innocent children, such as yourselves."

I thought. Something Hermione had said on the train... "Lord Voldemort." I announced. The all shrunk back at the name.

"He who must not be named is gone. And I ask you kindly not to speak the name."

"It's Just a name." Jason argued

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Valdemort." Phoebe said.

"Ms. Silverbolt(I dont know Phoebe's last name)one weak's detention. That goes for you too Ms. Chase and Mr. Grace."

I smiled inwardly "So are we doing the spells?"

"Perhaps we could make it two?"

This was turning into regular middle school debate class.


End file.
